A través de cielo, tierra e infierno te amare
by miross.herrerag
Summary: Arthur está a punto de casarse, pero no puede dejar de pensar en un "humano" que conoció accidentalmente. Alfred no piensa que la hermosa silueta que vio fue una visión, y espera volver a verlo. Un día estos dos se reencuentran pero descubren la realidad del otro. ¿Serán capaces de superar las dificultades frente a todo? Una historia USUK Sweetdevil!Alfred x Angel!Arthur


_**N/A:**_

_**Wiii! Mi primer fic! Por eso espero que tengan piedad de mi ; A ; Y Por favor dejen su review diciéndome en que me falta mejorar, que definitivamente no es lo mio y que les gusto ¿si?**_

_**Capitulo 1 No es suficiente de lejos**_

Desde siempre los ángeles y demonios viven separados por el punto medio, la tierra. Muchas veces los demonios suben al mundo humano para tentarlos o para reclamar sus almas, otros simplemente pasan el tiempo en este mundo. Pero a diferencia de ellos, los ángeles tienen que cuidar de los humanos desde el cielo, solo ángeles mezclados viven en el mundo humano. Los ángeles mezclados son aquellos que ya han pisado tierras humanas y con eso pierden su pureza, se mezcla su pureza con lo impuro del mundo humano y difícilmente puede volver al cielo.

**POV Arthur**

-¡Arthur! ¡Te he estado buscando mon ami!-

Se acerco un ángel de cabello rubio hasta el hombro y acento francés a mí.

-¿Que quieres barbitas?-

Respondí fríamente, igual que siempre. El ángel francés siempre me molestaba por muchas cosas, aunque a veces ayudaba.

-Mon ami Arthur... ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No te importa franchute-

-De nuevo buscando a ese humano... ¿No?-

Un sonrojo se hizo presente en mi rostro

-Claro que no, frog. No sé de qué hablas-

-¿Podrías llamarme por mi nombre una vez?

-¿A qué venias?-

Ignore totalmente su pregunta para regresarle otra.

-Los preparativos están listos cejotas... Solo faltas tú, incluso Alice está lista-

_"Pero yo... no me quiero casar... Alice es gentil y eso pero... no la amo..."_

Guarde silencio sin siquiera ver a Francis a la cara.

-Se que no quieres casarte con Alice; lo dejaste muy claro desde el principio. ¿Pero como piensas evitarlo?-

Dijo comprensivo como pocas veces que no nos molestábamos mutuamente.

-Bueno... eso no te importa Francis-

-No me digas... Bueno, avisaré que no estás listo-

El de cabello más largo dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse. Pero de pronto se detuvo y me susurro.

-Saluda al humano de mi parte... Y también a su lindo hermano-

Y se fue dejándome confundido... ¿Como lo había descubierto ese pervertido?

Seguí viendo hacia abajo por un rato, hacia la tierra, siempre buscando a aquel humano de cabello negro que había conocido por accidente. Me aproximé hacia el vacío, solté un sonoro suspiro y de pronto... me deje caer, me adentre en el vacío hacia el mundo humano.

Iba en caída libre, traté de abrir mis alas sin éxito, impacte contra unos árboles, algunas ramas me hacían rasguños, otros me los hice tratando de sujetarme. De pronto una rama impacto contra mi nuca dejándome inconsciente.

**POV Alfred**

Me la estaba pasando genial; ese día era 1ro de julio, cumpleaños de Matt. Yo lo había sacado casi a la fuerza de la casa pues el insistía en que no hacía falta que me tomara tanta molestia. Aunque claro como el hero que soy no podía dejar que mi hermano tuviera un cumpleaños aburrido. Así que para el almuerzo lo lleve a un Mc Donal's a comer una deliciosa hamburguesa. Luego lo lleve a Times Square a comprar lo que él quisiera para no regalarle algo que no le gustara. Escogió un nuevo palo de Hockey. Luego fuimos a comprar un café al Starbucks y a comprar un pastel de maple que, conociéndolo, le encantaría. Planeábamos comer en The Lake de Central Park. Pero mientras íbamos caminando Matthew se detuvo.

- Hey dude, what's up?-

-Don't you see that?-

Pregunto señalando hacia el cielo. Vi hacia donde señalaba mi hermano y pude distinguir una silueta cayendo desde el cielo con algo sobresaliendo a ambos lados. Arrastrado por una fuerza incomprensible eche a correr hacia el punto donde yo creía que impactaría la figura desconocida.

A pesar de que corrí con todas mis fuerzas cuando llegue la figura ya había caído al suelo. Una vez que llegue al lado de la figura la pude contemplarla perfectamente. Un joven de cabellos rubios cenizos, piel tan clara que parecía porcelana y unas curiosas y prominentes cejas. Me quede embelesado con aquel chico, viéndolo respirar tranquilamente, como si en vez de haber caído de la nada solo hubiera decidido tomar una siesta.

-Alfred, demonios espérame -

Dijo Matthew respirando agitado al llegar a mi lado.

-Hey bro, vamos a llevarlo a casa-

Matthew asintió.

- Me parece mejor que dejarlo aquí-

Matt me ayudo a cargar todo y yo tome al chico en brazos; mientras caminábamos en dirección al auto el chico de cejas grandes abrió los ojos y pestañeo un poco. Por unos segundos mi corazón dio un vuelco y me perdí en loa hermosos ojos esmeralda del contrario. Segundos después esbozo una sonrisa y perdió la conciencia de nuevo.

**POV ARTHUR**

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana impidiendo que siguiera durmiendo, se me hizo muy raro que le estúpido del barbitas no entrara para molestar temprano.

Me removí en la cama y entonces pude notarlo: No era mi cama. Alertado abrí los ojos para encontrarme con una habitación que definitivamente no era la mía. Y cuando trate de levantarme un horrible dolor de cabeza me devolvió de golpe lo que había sucedido. Después de todo, había renunciado al cielo para vivir en el mundo humano.

**N/A:**

**¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto? Por favor dejen su opinión en un review, me harían feliz y me ayudarían a mejorar * - * **

**Sin mas que decir les dejo porque van a dar las 12 de la mañana y yo tengo tarea que hacer XD**


End file.
